User blog:Demon Killer/Raziel DLC
Raziel 'is one of the main protagonists and anti-heroes of the ''Legacy of Kain franchise. He is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography '''KAIN WILL PAY THE PRICE OF BLOOD DYED SOULS! A vampiric champion, descended from Sarafan Vampire Hunters. Raziel has now become a sub-type of vampire: a wraith. Now, instead of drinking blood, he drinks the souls that roam the netherrealm and the souls that have possessed the once dead into the living. THE LEGACY OF RAZIEL: *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver *Soul Reaver 2 *Blood Omen 2 *Legacy of Kain: Defiance Opening Right after Raziel had been executed by his own brethren, only to be then revived by The Elder God, he now seeks Kain's head in act of vengence. After hearing about a gathering of warriors with special and unique talents and qualities, hoping to find Kain within this gathering. Rival Name: Vampire Cole Reason: As Raziel narrates about the opponents that he has faced, the familiar sent of corrupted blood; vampire blood, arose on sides. Spotting what he believes... no, what he knows is a vampire like what he himself once was, despite of such unique energy coming from within it. Connection: Both Soul Reaver and Festival of Blood carry mixed elements of Vampires, Dark Fantasy, and Science Fiction. Also, both Raziel and Cole exploit time travel to some extent as well they are protagonists who seek to extract revenge upon their creators and eventually reconcile with them (Kain to Raziel, Kessler to Cole). Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Raziel continues his search for Kain, so that he may unleash his vengefulness upon his former sire. Gameplay Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Your ancestors dissown you' - Raziel exclaims, "Your ancestors dissown you" *Sadistic Reaver - Raziel simply makes a quick laugh. *'YOUR SOUL IS MINE!' - Raziel shouts, "Feed Me!". Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Shall we fight as brothers?" **"Your choice was neither terrible nor foolish" **"We will see the future soon enough" *'Pre-match:' **"Prepare to feasted!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Why would the Elder God grants such a gift to me?" **"Mortal weapon... how typical" **"What it is this?" **"Why does Kain send bribes?" ** "What an interesting device..." *'Successful KO:' **"By the gods, I will consume you all!" **"Die mortal!" **"I destroy everything I touch!" **"Pathetic and weak!" **"You have drawn your last breath!" **"Now you will feel my wrath!" **"You are nothing." *'Respawn:' **"The Elder God has plans for me still!" **"I shall not die today!" **"I see only what I have come to destroy!" **"Face me! Coward!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Prepare to be fed': Raziel wraps his face with his ragged scarf, implied to have fed on a soul. *'This is my sword': Raziel pulls his Soul Reaver Sword from the ground (in a King Arthur fashion). Winning Screen *'I Wield Soul Reaver!': Raziel flaunts his amazing blade. *Need More Souls: Raziel absorbs the nearby souls. *'Victory is mine to bare': Raziel sprouts an aura of soul energy. *Free Will: Raziel turns away from the screen in silent pride. Losing Screen *If using I Wield Soul Reaver: Raziel throws his sword on to ground in dissaproval. *If using Need More Souls: Raziel gets transported to the Spectral Plane. *If using Victory is mine to bare: Raziel bursts into flames. *If using Free Will: Raziel does nothing. *Raziel is a fan favorite. Category:Blog posts